Torch
Torches are miscellaneous items in Dark Souls II. Description and usage A torch is not an item found in the player's inventory. Instead, when each torch is picked up, five minutes are added to a timer visible on the character's equipment screen. To light a torch, approach a lit bonfire and press / /'N' to toggle actions and then press / /'SHIFT' to light it. While lit, torches can be used as a light source in the off-hand to light braziers and sconces, thus increasing lock-on distance. Availability *Things Betwixt **A torch can be found on a corpse along with a Soul of a Lost Undead near the Fire Keeper's Dwelling bonfire after exiting the house of the Old Ladies. *Majula **Three can be found inside a chest in the abandoned mansion. The House Key is required to unlock the front door. *Forest of Fallen Giants **Several can be found on various corpses. **Three can be found in a chest, along with the Ring of Restoration, below the Cardinal Tower bonfire. The chest is behind a locked door requiring the Soldier Key. *No-man's Wharf **Dropped by the torch-wielding Undead Laborer. (SotFS) *Huntsman's Copse **Dropped by torch-wielding Undead Prisoners. *The Gutter **Dropped by torch-wielding Undead Prisoners. *Undead Crypt **Dropped by the torch-wielding Undead Laborer at the beginning of the area. Notes *Two-handing a weapon or switching the torch for a shield or other weapon will cause it to extinguish, stopping the timer. Getting the torch wet by rolling on top of water will also extinguish it. *Torches can be lit at a previously lit brazier or by using a Flame Butterfly. *Torches can be used to block a minimal amount of damage with very low stability or used as a weapon to cause minor fire damage over a brief time to an enemy. *Lighting a torch while covered in oil will cause the player to combust and take damage. Getting hit with an oil bomb while holding a lit torch will also cause the player to burst into flames. *Rolling on top of tar with a lit torch in the Black Gulch creates a pool of flame. *There are a few environmental interactions associated with the torch: **In Sinner's Rise, there are two locked rooms that contain ducts, which gives players an option to have a larger lock-on distance and predict attack patterns much easier when facing the Lost Sinner. **To the right, across the second available bonfire at Earthen Peak, is the axle of the giant windmill. Setting it ablaze will remove the poisonous pools in the upper levels, including Mytha's boss arena. **In the area outside of Agdayne's location is a useful lighting mechanism that can be activated via a small statue beneath the fog gate. Activating it will illuminate most of the room. ***In Scholar of the First Sin, lightning this mechanism will spawn several Insolent dark spirits throughout the whole level. ***Also in Scholar of the First Sin, a brazier has been added near this area, at the middle of a bridge. Lightning it will spawn another Insolent. **In Frozen Eleum Loyce, there are four braziers outside a big gate. Lighting them all will make the gate to open but due to the windy weather, torches will go out as soon as they are lit. The player first needs to have audience with Alsanna in order for her to remove her seal and stop the winds. Gallery Torch 01.jpg Torch 02.jpg Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Category:Dark Souls II: Miscellaneous Items